Cocktails
by caeseria
Summary: Iruka was having a bad day - right up until Kakashi bought the first round.


**Cocktails**

Iruka pushed open the door to the Crooked Kunai and made his way to the bar. It had been a shitty day. Actually, shitty didn't cover it. He'd been woken at 4am by the sound of running water – lots of it – only to discover the apartment next door had burst a pipe and was flooding. Iruka had managed to grab a clean uniform from his waterlogged apartment and flee just as the landlord arrived. The landlord had apologized profusely, but nothing could make up for the two hours sleep Iruka was currently missing out on or the fact that his futon was soaked and probably beyond repair at this point. Iruka was not looking forward to returning; something told him that the longer he stayed away, the longer he wouldn't have to deal with the damage – or the insurance company.

After his early, destructive start to the day, Iruka had made it to the academy and had had to deal with Konohamaru and his gang, who'd managed to rile up the entire class to the point where Iruka had started to lose control of the little buggers. This happened very rarely, but Iruka had told himself he was strung out with nerves and that was the reason why. Detentions were issued, recess was called, and Iruka had realized he hadn't brought lunch, so he'd had to eat in the cafeteria instead.

After school he'd spent some time supervising detention and marking tests and was now in the process of procrastinating heavily about returning to his apartment. He needed a drink; preferably something with a high alcohol content.

Iruka was experiencing some form of shell-shocked tunnel vision by the time he reached the Crooked Kunai, so he ignored most of the patrons in the bar and slid onto a seat at the counter. The bartender – an ex-ANBU missing three fingers of his left hand – nodded to Iruka in the age-old non-verbal request for confirmation of his order.

"I'll have something tall, floofy and…" Iruka finally noticed the person sitting next to him, "…_refreshing_," he finished, his words tapering off as he looked Kakashi-sensei up and down. Iruka's tiredness seemed to vanish and he met Kakashi's eyes with a rather promising look.

Kakashi returned the gesture – slowly, and with some relish, judging by the way his visible eye shined with interest. He turned back to the bartender and said, "Two Mai Tai's, please. The first round is on me."

Iruka watched as the bartender placed two Mai Tai's on the countertop. The drink was indeed tall, floofy and refreshing, and sparkled like evening sunlight captured in a glass. The paper umbrella was also a nice touch, Iruka thought, and had the bonus of being fun to fiddle with.

"Oh, thank you. Allow me to get the next, Kakashi-sensei," Iruka said with a smile.

Kakashi grinned. Under the mask it looked more like a leer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka grunted as his hips and chest connected with the bathroom stall wall. Of course, maybe it was because Kakashi currently had his cock buried deep in Iruka's ass, but Iruka was half-drunk and not able to rely on deductive reasoning at this point in time.

Kakashi's breath was hot on Iruka's neck, his lips soft against Iruka's skin. His fingers dug into Iruka's hips, holding him still as he thrust with hard, precise strokes that made Iruka's ass clench, his heart race and his breath come faster.

It was just what Iruka needed to unwind after such a hellish day.

Iruka's fingers scrabbled for purchase against the partition and he tried to spread his legs further apart. _Fucking pants_, he thought. _Should have at least taken them off before we started this._

Kakashi pulled out without warning (which was quite rude) and flipped Iruka around. The room spun pleasantly while Iruka attempted to regain his equilibrium. Suddenly he was hoisted upward, his back sliding against the partition. Iruka grabbed the top of the partition wall and managed to hold himself aloft while Kakashi spread him wide and resumed where they'd left off.

"Oh fuck, yes," Iruka said breathlessly. He wound his other hand around Kakashi's neck, fisted his hand in his spiky, ridiculous hair, and held on for dear life.

Kakashi continued to nuzzle into Iruka's neck, sending shivers down his spine. It made every thrust that much more intense, building up to what was going to be an earth shattering orgasm – right up until the bathroom opened and someone came in. Unsurprisingly, this didn't seem to deter Kakashi at all. Iruka felt Kakashi's cock grow harder, longer, every thrust now reaching that place deep inside Iruka that threatened to make him scream with pleasure. Iruka slid down the wall slightly and threw his head back, biting his lip as he listened to the unsuspecting nin finish washing his hands outside.

Kakashi wrapped one callused palm around Iruka's cock and Iruka came, drawing blood as he bit his lip. He squeezed his eyes closed as he shook though his orgasm, back arched tight like a bow. Kakashi came a few moments later, biting down on Iruka's neck to muffle his own shout.

Ignoring the sound of the bathroom door closing, Kakashi pulled out and lowered Iruka until he could regain his feet. Iruka took a few seconds to regroup and pulled his pants up.

"You have ink on your face," Kakashi said, leaning in to place a kiss on Iruka's lips.

"What? Oh." Iruka turned slightly to the left. "I really wish people wouldn't graffiti with permanent marker on the partition walls," he said. "It's hard to get off."

"You got off anyway."

"That's not what I meant," Iruka spluttered. "If you hadn't pressed me face first into the wall I wouldn't be wearing a mirror image of two stick people fucking, now would I?"

Kakashi grinned. "You didn't seem to mind at the time. Anyway, it's your turn to get the next round."

Iruka buttoned up his pants and frowned. "I bought the last one."

"No, you bought _drink_ number six. It's your turn for _round_ two."

To punctuate his point, Kakashi turned around slowly and placed his hands on the wall, pushing his bare ass out until Iruka finally clued in. "Oh. _Oh_. You want me to, er… "

"Yes, that's the point," Kakashi replied. Iruka could see Kakashi's smirk as he looked over his own shoulder, one eyebrow raised as he waited for Iruka's inebriated brain to catch up.

Iruka licked his lips and reached out, running his hands over Kakashi's ass, feeling the muscles contract at his touch. He stepped closer, molding his body over Kakashi's until his hands rested on Kakashi's waist, and his body was flush with the man beneath him.

"Round two, then. I can do that, but round three is at your place – my apartment is flooded."

Kakashi frowned, but didn't ask, choosing instead to grind his ass backward into the cradle of Iruka's hips. "Fine. Let's get to it, sensei, before someone else needs to use the facilities."

Iruka blushed flamboyantly, but would later claim that it was because of the alcohol.

Fin ;)


End file.
